<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Hell of a Drug by primalrage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349767">One Hell of a Drug</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/primalrage/pseuds/primalrage'>primalrage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Dirty Talk, Dominant Bottom, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Fuck Or Die, Hand Jobs, Human Experimentation, Lust, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Needles, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reaper76 Week, Riding, Rough Sex, Super Soldier Program, Top Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Verbal Sex, Young Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Young Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, and by no plot i mean no plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:08:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/primalrage/pseuds/primalrage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Super Soldier program has some strange side effects on the human body. </p>
<p>a.k.a. Jack Morrison is turned into basically a sex-crazed zombie, and the only one around to help is Gabriel Reyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>219</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Hell of a Drug</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A break from my normally scheduled quality content lol </p>
<p>Written for Reaper76 week and somehow inspired by the prompt "Thankful" - not sure how such an innocent prompt brought about this. I normally spend longer than a week to get something written and edited, so I apologize if this isn't my usual quality, but I wanted to get this uploaded while Reaper76 week was still current. Thanks for reading, and feel free to pop in to my discord if you wana hang out ( https://discord.gg/whwyNgt )</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack Morrison descended the staircase and found Gabriel Reyes waiting for him. He felt his mouth go dry. "So you're the lucky guy they've chosen to babysit me?" he asked. He wanted the question to come out like a joke, lighthearted and casual, but instead his voice sounded strained. </p>
<p>Despite how many days and nights that Jack had suffered in these laboratories during his time in the super soldier program, he'd never been down here to the basement level before. Had he somehow teleported into a different building? Because this place looked all wrong. There was a sofa, which Reyes lounged on, and a television on the wall. Between the two was a coffee table, which his senior officer had thrown his feet up onto. Jack was relieved to see no hospital bed, no IVs or heart monitors, but then he noticed a single door, which locked from the <em>outside</em>. </p>
<p>"Guess so," Reyes muttered. </p>
<p>Jack had worked alongside Reyes on a handful of occasions, but he was pretty sure this was the first time they'd ever been alone together. Dark, tall, and handsome was Jack's weakness when it came to men, and Reyes was his type and then some. He looked like he belonged less in a secret federally-funded human experimentation program and more on the cover of a magazine, preferably in his underwear. The idea that Reyes was about to witness whatever was about to happen was <em>mortifying. </em></p>
<p>"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Jack asked. </p>
<p>Reyes said, "I'm not supposed to tell you anything."</p>
<p>Jack had been sent down here with nothing but a paper bag containing a syringe full of clear liquid and instructions that he would inject it directly into his thigh and wait for the side-effects to pass. He had been told that a senior officer would come down to watch him take the shot and then to make sure he didn't leave the room. Why couldn't he leave the room? he had wondered. But no one had been willing to provide him with any answers. </p>
<p>Reyes took pity on him. "Listen, newbie," he said, "There's a lot of drugs they're pumping us full of that can make you sick or kill you. This isn't one of them. We've all been through it before. Since they've figured out the dosage, everyone's been fine. I mean, there was one guy a couple months ago who killed himself, but that's why I'm here. You'll make it."</p>
<p>"Why did he kill himself?" Jack asked. </p>
<p>"I've already told you more than I'm supposed to. Just know that it'll be over in an hour or so."</p>
<p>"Why you? Why not one of them?" Jack gestured vaguely overhead, where presumably the team of scientists and doctors were working in their labs on floors above. He knew that he should show more respect to a senior officer, but considering the other man was currently wearing sweats instead of his uniform, and considering that he was still sprawled out on the couch looking like a GQ model, it was difficult to get himself into his soldier mindset. </p>
<p>"They're not strong enough," was Reyes's vague answer, "Come on. Let's get you your shot and put you in your room."</p>
<p><em>Not strong enough? </em>Jack felt his panic rise. Of course, the experiments performed on them as a part of this program had provided both him and Reyes with super-human strength, but that had never prevented the doctors from strapping him down onto a bed whenever necessary. </p>
<p>"Take your clothes off, newbie," Reyes said. </p>
<p>Jack balked. </p>
<p>Reyes sighed, rolling his eyes, "Or you can keep them on, if you want. You'll just tear them off. And then you get to enjoy the walk back to the barracks nude. Your call."</p>
<p>"Tear them off?" Jack repeated, but after a moment's pause, as the two men just stared at each other across the room, he realized that Reyes wasn't about to elaborate. All of these little clues as to what was about to happen weren't adding up to anything that made sense to him. </p>
<p>He set the bag containing the syringe down on the coffee table and began to strip. The whole time, his face was burning, and he was certain he must be tomato-red. He'd been naked around men all the years he'd been enlisted. It didn't phase him at all anymore. He was capable of separating his career from his sexuality. In fact, sexuality was something he had compartmentalized into a very small, very neglected portion of his brain. However, he had <em>never</em> been naked around Gabriel Reyes before. The man's dark eyes watched him, unblinking. There was no sign on his stunning face that he sensed Jack's discomfort. Once undressed, Jack folded each article of clothing into a neat stack and offered it to Reyes, who merely dropped them all onto the coffee table. Jack glanced down at his clothes, now in a messy heap, and he felt hyper-aware of his flaccid penis hanging between his thighs. </p>
<p>"You'll give yourself the shot in front of me, so I can sign off on your paperwork," Reyes said, "Then you're going to go into that room and ride it out. I'll be out here watching TV and waiting for it to be over. There's an intercom in there. Just press the button to talk, and I'll let you out when it's time."</p>
<p>Jack nodded and took out the syringe. The doctor's face had looked almost sheepish when she had handed it to Jack. The needle was huge, but it needed to be - his super human skin was tough enough to bend or break most needles. There would be no doing this gently. He stared at the contents sloshing around inside the barrel, then took a deep breath and slammed the needle deep into the meat of his thigh. The prick of pain made him grit his teeth, but he pushed the plunger with a thumb until the barrel was empty. When he tore it from his skin, the needle drawing a bead of blood to the surface, Reyes gestured to a slot in the wall, built to contain used needles. Jack brushed the drop of blood away with his fingers and dropped the syringe into the slot. </p>
<p>Reyes finally pulled himself up from the couch and went to punch a code into the keypad, unlocking the door. "Come on. Get in," he said. </p>
<p>Jack nodded. He stepped inside, expecting to see something straight from a nightmare, but instead, he saw a room that was nearly empty. Against the far wall was a single bunk, covered in rubber sheets. There was also a sink, he saw, and a metal basket bolted into the wall, filled with magazines. He could only see the cover of the issue on top of the stack, and he felt his jaw drop. It featured a nude woman with her legs spread, and a man's entire fist buried in the folds of flesh between her legs. Jack recoiled and turned to Reyes, "What the <em>fuck?" </em>he asked - but the door had already been shut behind him. He was talking to himself. </p>
<p>Sickened but curious, Jack crossed to examine the basket of magazines. All of them were pornographic. Even just from glancing at the covers, he had never seen so many vaginas in his entire life. He pressed the intercom button and asked Reyes, "Care to explain the porn in here?"</p>
<p>For several silent seconds, Jack felt certain Reyes wouldn't respond, but then the man's voice barked through the speaker, "You'll find out soon enough, newbie." </p>
<p>Jack swallowed a mouthful of spit and sat down on the bed, the rubber sheets feeling gross and sticky against his butt and thighs. Maybe the magazines were in there to help other soldiers pass the time? Too bad he wasn't into that, he thought, and laughed a little to himself. If he'd come out of the closet yet, would they have been kind enough to provide magazines of gay men for him? </p>
<p>With nothing better to do, Jack waited. </p>
<p>There was no way to measure time in this tiny room - no clocks, no windows, not even a television to zone out in front of, like Reyes had on the other side of the wall. At first he sat there on the bed, expecting something to happen. Maybe some hidden machinery in the room would turn on, or a doctor would step in, or Reyes would finally give him some instructions. Nothing seemed to be happening, though. Could he be lucky enough that the drug wouldn't effect him?</p>
<p>All he could feel was a heat rising in him, barely noticeable at first, but soon he was dripping sweat. He returned to the intercom and almost asked Reyes for some air conditioning, but then he decided he didn't want to seem weak. It mattered a lot to him that, whatever was about to happen, Reyes thought he rode it out with some dignity. So instead, he went to the sink, turning it on and splashing handfuls up into his perspiring face. The icy water on his skin sent a shudder through him from head to toe, and he didn't think it was entirely due to the temperature. His nerves were on fire, and the water had only stimulated them further. He looked up into his own reflection and was startled - his pupils had become so dilated that his irises were mere slivers of blue. </p>
<p>"What the hell?" he whispered. </p>
<p>He watched in the mirror, hypnotized, as a drop of water trickled over the curve of his mouth. He couldn't pull his gaze away. Like slow motion, it slid down his upper lip before falling onto the waiting lower lip below. His tongue flicked out, collecting the water, and he had a terrible thought. In that instant, he couldn't help but think about how desperately, how fiercely he wanted a mouthful of Gabriel Reyes's cum. </p>
<p>At the thought, Jack jerked away from his reflection. What was getting into him? He didn't know Gabriel Reyes's sexual preference, and it was none of his business. Even in his wildest dreams, there was no way for anything to happen between them. Their whole careers and reputations were at stake. But, God! What he wouldn't give to wrap his mouth around the man and suck him dry... to feel his hot spurt of seed flooding the back of his throat... to let his tongue slide over the slit at the head, drinking up the final weeping fluids... </p>
<p>"What the hell?" he repeated, louder this time, and he shook his head, as if that might shake those thoughts away. He'd never thought anything so filthy about a stranger in his entire life. Especially not another super soldier! But Reyes was just so hot... He shouldn't even be allowed to join this program! He was a distraction to everyone! </p>
<p>Jack was aware he was panting now, and he felt a heaviness between his legs as his cock began to stir. No! Not here! Not now! Any second, this injection would kick in, and - </p>
<p>Jack flipped around to face the wall of porno magazines, his eyes wide and wild. His heart was hammering in his chest. It all made sense. This <em>was</em> the injection. And everyone knew the reaction it would cause; that was why both the doctor and Reyes had seemed awkward as she refused to answer his questions and why there were magazines and rubber sheets in here. But why did he need someone watching the door? </p>
<p>He flung himself at the intercom. "Reyes!" he shouted, "How bad does this get?" </p>
<p>Again, there was the agony of waiting for the other man to respond. He gripped the wall, his arms and legs quivering. He could feel every beat of his pulse in his groin, where his balls drawing up tight and throbbing, and he knew in seconds he would be rock-hard and aching for attention. </p>
<p>"Bad." Reyes's voice came through the speaker, right into his ear. It was such a low, husky syllable that it made Jack's head spin. He'd do anything to have Reyes growl filthy things into his ear. </p>
<p>He pushed the button on the intercom again, and before he realized what he was doing, before he had a chance to stop himself, he pleaded to the other man, "Call me your bad boy." As soon as the words were out he was horrified. Could he take them back somehow? Could he laugh it off? Pretend he was joking? </p>
<p>"<em>What?"</em> Reyes said, "Dammit, Morrison, get yourself together." </p>
<p>"I'm sorry! I just - " He couldn't control himself, " - I'd give anything in the world for you to bend me over and fuck me right now."</p>
<p>The words came up like vomit, and he regretted them instantly. He moaned, miserable, and slid down to the floor, gripping his head in his hands. He wondered what Reyes would say. Not just now, but after. Would Reyes tell everyone that he was gay? Would Reyes avoid him? Would Jack have to leave the program after this? He couldn't bare the thought. This was going to have bad repercussions for him, he just knew. Even his shame couldn't stop the progression of the injection, though. Between his legs, his cock was fully erect, the smooth head so swollen and flushed that it looked like it would explode. He wrapped a fist around himself, but the touch was like the burn of acid. He gasped, jerking his arm back. It was pleasure so intense that it blurred the line into pain. Hot tears spilled from his eyes. </p>
<p>"Reyes!" he moaned, beating his head back into the wall behind him, "Reyes! Let me out!" It was a few seconds before he realized that Reyes couldn't hear him, since he wasn't pushing the talk button on the intercom anymore. It was just out of reach, all he had to do was stand to use it, but in that moment it felt like it was a million miles away. He rolled over, pushing his face and both palms into the wall, and began the slow, arduous task of pulling himself to his feet. His body was so hot that he wondered how this wasn't fatal. Even the wall felt cool compared to his flesh, and he pressed himself into it with a sob. </p>
<p>"Reyes!" he whined into the intercom, "I'm going to die if you don't fuck me!" </p>
<p>There came no answer, and he began to pound a fist against the wall. How could Reyes do this to him? How could Reyes sit out there and ignore him and not <em>want </em>Jack as badly as Jack wanted him? Why had Reyes been chosen to guard this room, if not to cram his fat cock balls-deep in Jack's hungry hole? </p>
<p>"Morrison, just pick up one of those magazines and take care of it yourself. Stop acting like an idiot," he heard Reyes scold him through the speaker, and the severity in his tone had Jack's imagination going a thousand miles an hour. He wanted Reyes to bark orders at him. He wanted to be spanked. Jack ran a hand back over the mound of his ass and squeezed his eyes closed, wishing his skin was hot from the strikes of Reyes's palm. </p>
<p>"That's not what I'm interested in..." he said, pushing his lips right against the intercom, "Reyes, I want you. Come fuck me. I want your cock."</p>
<p>When Reyes didn't respond, he slid his hand into the cleft of his ass and shoved two fingers inside of himself, all the way to the last knuckle. He kept the shaking fingers of his other hand at the intercom, and a groan of bliss escaped his throat, hopefully spilling into the other room through the speakers. He was drooling on himself, so aroused that the muscles of his face felt like they'd stopped working. "Gabe..." he moaned, "Please. Oh fuck, Gabe. I'm getting myself ready for you. I want you to fuck me until I can't walk. Please, Gabe."</p>
<p>The silence from the other man was pure torture. He began to cry, sobs catching in his throat between his rasping, panting breaths. All he could do was cry out more pleas for Reyes's attention, for his cock, for his mouth, for his hands, for <em>any </em>part of him. He fumbled with the button again, "Gabe!" he whimpered, and he repeated the man's name as he fucked himself with his fingers, but the pleasure at his hole just wasn't enough. "Make me your slut, Gabe. I want you so bad I could die. I'm going to die! I'll die if you don't cum in my ass right now!" </p>
<p>"You aren't yourself right now," Reyes said, and Jack mewled at the sound of his voice, nuzzling his feverish face against the speakers. </p>
<p>"You're right. I'm not myself. I'm normally a coward, Gabe," Jack confessed, "I may be brave enough to be a super hero, but I'll never be brave enough to beg you for a creampie. Gabe. Please. Don't let me suffer. Pull my hair, Gabe. Spit on me. Please. Put an end to my misery! I want you!" </p>
<p>When Reyes didn't answer, Jack felt himself weeping again. He brushed his tears aside and flung himself at the basket of magazines. With shaking hands he tore them to shreds, gnashing his teeth and howling with rage as each page was scattered to the floor in tatters. All at his feet were images of dicks he couldn't have and pussies he did not want, and the sight of them filled him with disgust. He got on all fours, crumpling the torn pages in his fists, roaring like an animal. He understood now why the previous soldier had killed himself. Death was preferable to this suffering. </p>
<p>"You don't know what you're saying, Jack. You'll regret this in a couple of hours."</p>
<p>The sound of Reyes's voice drew Jack to the speaker again, and he was licking it, kissing it, trying to urge more of Reyes's words from the device. "I won't regret it. Never. Give it to me, Gabe. Give me your cock before I die in here. I've wanted it longer than you can imagine. Touch yourself for me, Gabe. Are you hard for me?" </p>
<p>"Drink some water."</p>
<p>"Sir, yes, sir," Jack responded, and he laughed like a lunatic, "Yes, Sir. Yes, Daddy. If I'm a good boy, will you come in here and fuck me?" </p>
<p>Any part of Jack that would have been horrified by his words was long gone, taken over by the drugs that raged in his system. He rolled his hips, letting his searing-hot erection brush up and down the cool wall, and it was enough to have him seeping pre-cum and trembling so much he could hardly stand. </p>
<p>"Gabe, how big are you?" he asked, "Describe yourself to me, so that I can imagine you. I bet you're hung like a mammoth. I bet you're so thick you'd barely fit in my throat. Let's test it. Let's find out, Gabe. I want to know if I can suck you off. I want to gag on your dick." </p>
<p>"<em>Jesucristo,</em>" Reyes muttered, "Do I need to go get you a doctor, Morrison?"</p>
<p>"No!" Jack screamed, "Don't leave me! I don't want the doctor! I don't want anyone but you! Gabe! Please! It hurts! I want you to fuck me senseless!"</p>
<p>"You're already senseless," Reyes said. </p>
<p>He was right, of course, but it wasn't fair! Jack slumped to the floor, where his skin was glad for the touch of cool tiles.</p>
<p>Then, like a vision from a dream, the door opened. </p>
<p>Jack lunged, tackling Reyes back onto the floor. He didn't kiss him so much as he opened his mouth and sucked on every inch of his face he could reach, filling his taste buds with the salt of the man's sweat. Reyes grabbed a fistful of his hair to pull his head away from him, and Jack thrashed to free himself. Reyes studied him with dark, cold eyes that were so intense they pierced through Jack's frenzy. He let himself go limp, although he remained trapped in Reyes's grip against his scalp. The two men stared at each other, Jack panting and shaking, Reyes still and silent. "Fuck me," Jack begged him, "Please fuck me. If you don't, I'm going to die." </p>
<p>"You've lost your damn mind, Morrison," Reyes said, shaking his head in disbelief. </p>
<p>Jack reached for the other man's waistband, tugging his pants down his thighs. At the sight of Reyes's cock, he gave a low, animal moan. He grabbed for him, finding him half-hard and his flesh like velvet. Beneath him, Reyes twitched - maybe in surprise or maybe in pleasure. Jack worked his fist, trying to pump life into him. If his strokes were awkward or too clumsy, then Reyes didn't let him know. Somehow the friction of skin in his palm was soothing the fire that burned inside of him and calming the deafening pulse in his ears. With the passing seconds of frantic jerking, Reyes's cock began to swell, and although he kept his fingers tight in Jack's hair, his face had gone slack, his eyes fluttered closed. Jack watched him with a leonine hunger, proud of the way his touches had Reyes responding.</p>
<p>"Will you help me, Gabe?" he whispered. When Reyes didn't answer right away, he pleaded, "I just want you inside of me."</p>
<p>Reyes just looked up at him and smirked. "You think you can handle it?" And Jack was pretty certain he fell in love. </p>
<p>Once Reyes's cock stood fully erect, growing from the patch of dark hair in a majestic curve, with the head pointed up towards his navel, Jack tore free from the man's grip and threw one leg over his waist, straddling him. Reyes placed one hand on each thigh, his gaze smoldering. "You sure about this?" he asked.</p>
<p>Jack didn't even bother wasting his breath on an answer. He lowered himself down onto Reyes's cock, using both hands to guide him inside. The sensation of that tremendous length slipping up into him, the <em>fullness </em>he felt, caused his drugged nerves to go wild. It was a pleasure so scalding hot that he almost jumped back up off him, unable to handle it. His body shuddered. Reyes's fingers dug deeper into the meat of his thighs. Then he began to ride. </p>
<p>"Fuck, yes!" Jack sobbed, and then he began to moan a stream of expletives that neither man could really understand. It was unimportant. All that mattered was this ecstasy. It was finally some relief from the burning pain of the drug, a switch from bad feelings to good, and <em>damn </em>were they good. The muscles in his thighs bulged as he bounced on Reyes's cock, each time drawing ragged breaths from both their lungs. Reyes lifted his hips off the floor to drive deeper into him, and soon they were both grunting together, two pairs of eyes rolled back into blind bliss. </p>
<p>Jack, in his right mind, would have worried that they weren't using a condom. He would have worried that, at any second, someone could have come down the stairs and walked in on them. He also would have worried about his professional relationship with Reyes, possibly that would have concerned him most of all. But he wasn't in his right mind at all. His lust was mindless. He could think of <em>nothing </em>except the pace needed to keep this pleasure up, and the sharp and delicious feeling of Reyes's nails biting into his skin. </p>
<p>"Gabe!" he sobbed.</p>
<p>Reyes reached up, grabbing his face in both hands, and pulled him down into a vicious kiss. Jack melted against his mouth, his hands sliding up into Reyes's hair, and they devoured each others moans with great, wet sweeps of tongue. Jack came, spurts of hot ejaculate spilling across Reyes's sweatshirt, and the force of his orgasm tore him apart. He howled like a man being tortured. Reyes continued to thrust into him, his mouth catching up every one of Jack's screams. There was no escape from the grip of this drug. Jack was still rock-hard, still suffering, and now he felt wave after wave of rapture from a climax that simply wouldn't end.</p>
<p>Reyes grabbed him under his knees and flipped him onto his back. It was like he was as weightless as a doll. Jack whimpered, loving the way Reyes manhandled him. Reyes threw Jack's legs over his shoulders and drilled into him with violent thrusts. Jack threw his head back, howling as Reyes pounded into his hole. It was the best feeling he had ever known, fireworks of pleasure going off being his closed eyelids, and he found himself cumming again - white, sticky threads splattering onto his own chest and stomach. Still, the spasms of ecstasy wouldn't end. </p>
<p>"Yes!" he gasped out, his hands fumbling to grip Reyes's sweaty back, "Fuck me! I want all of your cock! Ruin me with your cock! Break me! Destroy me!"</p>
<p>Reyes silenced him with another kiss. Jack opened wide for him, letting Reyes fuck his mouth with his prodding tongue just as ruthlessly as his cock rammed into his ass. The other man's spit coated his lips and chin, and he could feel the prickle of his beard against his cheek. He wanted more. He wanted them to keep kissing harder and harder until their flesh chafed off, until they were just skulls, until the bones shattered to pieces together. If this drug killed him, if this would be how he died, then so be it. He had never been happier in his entire life. </p>
<p>"Well aren't you a desperate little slut," Reyes purred, and Jack sobbed at those words. </p>
<p>"Yes," he whimpered, "Yes, Gabe, I'm desperate for your cock."</p>
<p>The other man laughed and began to slam into him faster. Jack's whole body rattled against the floor, weak and useless against the powerful Reyes. He felt the tight spasms of Reyes's impending orgasm, and from his mouth spilled pleas for an ass-full of Reyes's cum. Reyes obliged him with a final push and a grunt. Jack could feel the cum pool up inside of him, and when Reyes slid out with an exhausted sigh, the stuff oozed from his gaping hole. "Thank you," he cried, "Thank you for your cum!" </p>
<p>Reyes sat back, sweeping some hair from his perspiring brow. Jack was sorry to see the man was spent. He was still throbbing, fully erect, and while his needs had been satisfied, his body continued to blaze with that internal fire. Reyes took pity on him, though. "Come," he said, "Sit on the couch."</p>
<p>Jack didn't think he had the strength or control to peel himself off the floor, now slick with their combined sweat, but he did, his legs so shaky he could barely stand. Reyes collapsed onto the sofa and opened his arms. Jack gladly lay against him, the fabric of Reyes's shirt clinging to his wet skin, and Reyes began to lazily jerk him off with slow strokes of his fist. Jack pushed his face into Reyes's neck and humped into his palm. "Is this good?" Reyes asked.</p>
<p>"Yes," he panted, "Yes. Thank you. Yes." It was a different kind of relief than their frantic fucking. The attention from Reyes's hand was enough to soothe his drug-induced lust in a less feral way. He wept in relief, and with his free hand, Reyes brushed them away. </p>
<p>"Good boy," Reyes said.</p>
<p>Jack bucked his hips into his touch, "Mmm, I like it when you say that."</p>
<p>"You do, hmm? What else do you like, Jack?" </p>
<p>"You."</p>
<p>Reyes looked surprised; it hadn't been the response he expected. He laughed. "You'd say that to anyone right now," he teased him.</p>
<p>Jack shook his head, spreading his legs wider, his hips rising off the couch and into Reyes's strokes, "No. No. Only you. I've had a crush on you since the day I first laid eyes on you."</p>
<p>Reyes wondered if Jack would even remember this confession once the drugs had passed out of his system, but he decided not to give him shit about it. "That's sweet, Rookie," he said, "In a fucked up, horror-story kind of way."</p>
<p>Jack didn't respond. He was blitzed out of his mind, his eyes vacant and staring up at the ceiling, his body shuddering from the aftershocks of pleasure that rippled through his system. Reyes was able to milk just a few more drops of cum from Jack's cock before finally the flesh began to relax in his palm. </p>
<p>"Thank you," Jack whispered. </p>
<p>"Sure," Reyes said, "It was my pleasure."</p>
<p>They laughed together, Reyes a little awkwardly and Jack a little breathlessly. Jack still felt weak and feverish, but at least the terrible <em>needing </em>was over. He wanted nothing more now than to fall asleep, but his heartbeat was racing so fast that it made him feel sick. His head still felt fuzzy, and he hoped to himself that he would remember at least some of this once the drugs had passed through his system. In fact, maybe he would just lay here until he felt more like himself, because sober, everyday Jack Morrison would appreciate Reyes's closeness. Except Reyes was already pulling away, and before Jack could stop him, he started the process of getting Jack cleaned up and dressed again. "They're going to want you back upstairs to check your heart rate and blood pressure and God knows what else. It shouldn't take more than a few minutes. Then you're free to go sleep it off back in your room."</p>
<p>"Can I come back to your room?" Jack asked.</p>
<p>Reyes studied the man's dreamy, frazzled expression and gave him an affectionate pat on the cheek. "No, Blondie. I think in about an hour you're going to be so embarrassed you'll never be able to look me in the eyes again," he laughed, "Come on, step into your pants."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Jack's memories were fuzzy after that, although he did recall some alarm from the doctors as his blood pressure would not go down. He was forced to stay overnight until it returned to a normal level. While Reyes filled out the tons of paperwork and conversed with the doctors, Jack had strained to listen. He was terrified that Reyes would tell them everything that had happened. It was hopeless. His brain heard the words but assigned no meaning to them. They might as well have been speaking in Spanish. His sleep was restless, with IVs and monitors plugged in to him, and his nightmares were filled with predictions of the next day. </p>
<p>It took hours for his heart rate to lower. Either the injection had finally worn off, or some medicine in the IV was finally kicking in. Either way, Jack finally felt the fever inside of him taper out, and his thoughts began to return to normal. There was one remaining side effect, however. He was so nauseous that whenever he opened his eyes, the room seemed to contort around his bed. The only escape from his urge to be sick was that shallow, fearful sleep. He decided the bad dreams would be easier to face than the dizziness. </p>
<p>"Jack."</p>
<p>It was Reyes. In his dream, the sound was so loud that he was forced to cover his ears. He stood in front of all the other soldiers, naked and with a grotesquely swollen erection. Reyes was in the center of the room, yelling his name. </p>
<p>"Jack!"</p>
<p>He jolted upright in bed, slamming head-first into the forehead of Gabriel Reyes.</p>
<p>Reyes jerked back, raising a hand to rub at the dull ache in his skull. "What the hell, blondie?" he grumbled. </p>
<p>Was this reality or a new dream? Jack fell back into his pillows, everything swimming before his eyes. "Sorry... I was having a nightmare."</p>
<p>It was morning, he saw. Late morning, even, he would guess by the angle of the light. They must have given him the day off from physical training and let him recover from his bad night. But why was Reyes in his room in the labs? "How do you feel?" Reyes asked him, "Nauseous? Exhausted? Like a truck hit you?"</p>
<p>"Yes, yes, and yes," Jack replied, "How long did it last when it happened to you?"</p>
<p>"You'll feel fine tomorrow. Maybe the next day, since it seems they fucked up your dose," Reyes said, "Hey. I brought you some presents."</p>
<p>He dropped a plastic grocery bag on the bed. Jack hesitated to take it. Instead, he looked up a Reyes's handsome face and tried to smile. "I'm surprised you're here. I expected you to never want to see me again."</p>
<p>Reyes rolled his eyes. </p>
<p>Jack opened the grocery bag. It contained a six-pack of red Jell-O. He hadn't been hungry at all, thanks to his upset stomach, but the sight of the stuff made his mouth water. It had been a long time since his last meal, and the cool cups of gelatin looked so refreshing, even to his weak stomach. "Why are you being nice to me?" Jack asked.</p>
<p>"What? You think, after what happened, that - "</p>
<p>"Please. I don't want to be reminded."</p>
<p>Reyes cocked an eyebrow. </p>
<p>"Okay," Jack said, "Maybe I do want to be reminded. But maybe I didn't expect you to want to bring it up."</p>
<p>Reyes laughed, and it made Jack flush. "Hey, Jackie, don't forget that I did you a big favor. Maybe I expect you to owe me one?" </p>
<p>Jack couldn't tell if Reyes was flirting with him or not; he was so bad at this! But he managed to swallow his mouthful of spit and his forced smile became a little more genuine. "Thank you, Reyes. Really. From the bottom of my heart. You did do me a huge favor, and I do owe you one." </p>
<p>"Gabe," Reyes said. He fished around in one of the grocery bags, pulling out a pair of plastic spoons. He passed one to Jack. </p>
<p>"Gabe," Jack repeated. He had no memory of using the nickname the evening before. </p>
<p>"Anyway, you're welcome," Gabe said, "But you'd better be prepared to pay me back when you're back to yourself."</p>
<p>"Of course," Jack said, tearing into the package. He pulled apart two of the cups of Jell-O and offered one to Gabe. He was sure the stuff must have been the exact shade of red as his face, "I'd love to, but, um... I don't know if I'm going to be capable of <em>returning the favor </em>for a while, though."</p>
<p>Gabe snatched the cup from his hand and flashed Jack a grin. "But you want to?" </p>
<p>Jack pretended to be very focused on opening his Jell-O cup in order to avoid answering. Gabe stood up and swept in to plant a kiss right on Jack's mouth, just a quick, closed-lipped one, but Jack felt the heat spread from his cheeks to the whole rest of his body. "Gotta head back, but you're going to take me to dinner as soon as you're up for it."</p>
<p>Jack couldn't find the right words, so he gave a weak nod.</p>
<p>"Good. My number's somewhere in the bag. Don't lose it. I'll call you later, <em>Bad Boy.</em>"</p>
<p>Jack choked on his Jell-O.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>